


The Rival

by sparklyscorpion (askani)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askani/pseuds/sparklyscorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to eliminate his rival permanently. Short and to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing - thank you Gaston Leroux for writing such an intriguing story! Also thank you to my beta jennyfair, who encourages me to keep writing.
> 
> Please read the post-script before reviewing. Thank you.

The boy was sleeping soundly in his bed, one palm resting beneath his perfect cheek and the quilt drawn tightly below his chin. He was almost too beautiful to be male, with his wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were now closed in slumber, and it was no wonder that women flocked to him. He could entrance anyone with his boyish charm and shy smiles – anyone except the quiet figure who stood in the shadows by the doorway, only a pair of glowing yellow eyes marking its presence.

Ordinarily Erik would have paid little attention to the boy, for there was nothing particularly displeasing about him. It was only after it had become apparent that he was intent upon becoming Erik's rival for Christine's affections that Erik began to hate him. Everyone who met him loved him – Erik could not bear to mention the boy's name, even in his personal thoughts – but it was Christine who adored him the most, and it was for that reason alone that Erik despised him. It had become painfully clear to Erik that as long as the boy lived he would never have Christine's devotion.

The simplest answer was for him to clear the field of competition. Erik carefully picked up a spare pillow and clutched it against his thin frame, watching the boy's chest rise and fall rhythmically as he dozed. He did not want to move too quickly, he would not give the boy the opportunity to awake and rouse the household. Erik's hands trembled as he continued to grip the pillow, his skeletal fingers twisting the material tight. He longed for the familiar feel of the catgut lasso but it would be impossible for him to use it – there must be no evidence of foul play. Christine must never suspect that anything other than natural causes were at play in the boy's death.

Erik swiftly pressed the pillow against his rival's face, maintaining a constant pressure even as the boy struggled against him. His pitiful blows were no match for Erik's rage-induced strength, and only a minute, maybe two, passed before the boy's body grew completely limp and he fought no more. Erik removed the pillow, disappointed that it had not been more of a challenge to eliminate his opponent, and carefully positioned the body. When he was discovered he had to look peaceful, as if his soul had slipped away without the least bit of difficulty…or assistance.

Pleased with his work, Erik smiled to himself before retreating from his son's room and returning to the bed he shared with his wife. Christine mumbled something but did not open her eyes as he slid beneath the sheets, and Erik held her tightly, confident in the knowledge that once again she belonged only to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story in January 2005, after reading a book called "Angel of Music" by D.M. Bernadette. I didn't enjoy the book, but there was one part that interested me. Erik, upon learning that Christine is pregnant, immediately tells the doctor that he must get rid of it and make sure she never gets pregnant again. He also has a few moments when he nearly kills the child after it is born.
> 
> That made me think: what _would_ Leroux's Erik do if there was a child involved? Could he kill it if he believed the child was threatening his relationship with Christine? I believe that he could, and would. Thus this short little story was born.


End file.
